Stress Relief
by kira444
Summary: Being an Interspecies Exchange coordinator and the field commander of a peacekeeping squad of liminals is a hard, thankless job that can drive anyone insane. Even Kuroko Smith needs time to unwind and relax every now and then. Good thing she knows exactly where to go to do just that.


Stress Relief

Working as an agent upholding the Cultural Exchange Interspecies Bill and being leader of the MON squad is a thankless, taxing job. Kuroko Smith was an overworked yet dedicated woman who saw to it that she got the job done with as little paperwork as possible…which was an impossible job considering that liminals were a hassle to deal with on a daily basis and the ones on her team were all quirky and insane in their own right. The fact that she hardly got so much as a raise for all her hard work in dealing with both MON and the antics of her Darling's liminal harem was pure blasphemy in her book. By rights she deserved a fucking promotion!

It's not that she hated her job. Far from it. She took pride in helping liminals find their place in the wider world, helping them make connections and find homes amongst the greater humanity. She even wasn't above bending a few rules to make sure that the homestays and hosts were comfortable within legal limits. The fact that her job paid off so well is the only reason she dealt with those slave drivers called the higher ups.

Still, a lady like her needed a way to relieve her stress, even for a moment. Coffee didn't help much and she barely had any free time to herself with all the craziness her Darling was getting into these days. When she did have a rare moment of time to herself, Smith took away from her teammates and friends to fulfill some…frustrations of her own to take the load off her shoulders.

Which was why she was walking through the side streets of a red light district heading towards a popular strip club that popped up at the heart of the seedy area. Everything was, of course, a myriad of red, pink and blue, with people bustling about her heading into night clubs, massage parlors and strip clubs. Half of these places probably still practiced some form of prostitution despite it being illegal, though considering what she was taking part in, she couldn't really talk.

Smith wasn't dressed in her usual black suit and short skirt that she often wore when on the clock. She was clad in civilian attire; a tight low cut sleeveless indigo blouse that barely hid her ample cleavage and a light blue jean jacket over it that was tied at the waist. She had on a tight pair of shorts that barely reached past the top of her thighs and black thigh-high socks with short brown boots. Smith also left her long black hair free and wore a pair of glasses (she totally didn't need them, but they looked fashionable…and they were a good substitute for her shades). She didn't look like a government agent, just an attractive young woman spending a night out on the town looking for a good time, which was exactly what she was here to do.

Smith made her way down a side street behind a large building that had a huge crowd of people in the front clamoring to get in, and walked up to the rear door of the establishment she was spending her night at. Two knocks on the door and it creaked open to reveal a tall, handsome and very muscular man with a dragon tattoo on his right arm. Upon seeing Smith standing there with her usual coy smile, he grinned and motioned her to come in.

"Agent Smith, good to have you back here." He said, letting her enter before closing the door behind her. "It's been a while since your last visit."

"I've been busy. Things have been getting hectic with one of my favorite subjects." Smith said. "Is she busy?"

"No, she's been waiting for you." He said. When Smith made to walk into the back hall, he held out a hand. "Ah, you know the deal. The boss said that I get first crack at you before you got down to business."

Smith rolled her eyes behind her glasses, but she was smiling as if hearing a bad joke. "Of course. I forgot she likes to pass me around sometimes."

Stepping up to the man, she reached down to unbuckle his belt and work his pants off. As she did this, his larger hands moved up to cup and squeeze her tits within the confines of her blouse, aching to pop those buttons and free those luscious tits to his hungry gaze. But he knew better. The boss may allow him to fuck Smith whenever she walked in through the door, but that was all he was allowed to do. Shame, considering her never got to see her naked, but he supposed he couldn't be too picky.

Once Smith had his pants undone, she pulled back and pulled her shorts and panties down. The ease at which she did this in front of a strip club bouncer showed that this wasn't the first time she had to do this. And the growing smirk on her face at his visible lust showed that she was liking his reaction to her body.

Smith walked up to the counter where she was supposed to place her purse and bent over it, presenting her tight ass and moist cunt to him. The bouncer quickly sidled up behind her and let his pants fall to his ankles, letting his eleven inch (magically enhanced of course) cock spring free and nestled it against her already dripping pussy. Smith shuddered when she felt his huge shaft touch her moist folds; despite having letting this monster fuck her on many occasions, the size still intimidated her a bit.

"You're really wet. Were you excited about coming here?" He asked.

"Always." Smith sighed in pleasure when he started rubbing his bulbous cock against her soaked twat before fitting the large head in. Smith braced herself for what she knew was coming, as not a second later after she did he thrust forward, shoving about half his thick shaft into her. "Fuck, no matter how many times you shove that monster into me, I never get tired of it."

The bouncer merely grinned as he waited a few seconds after shoving himself in so she could adjust to his size. It had been nearly two months since they'd last fucked after all. When he was sure Smith was ready, he started pumping his cock into her, quickly working in the entire shaft. Smith had to bite her plump lower lip to stifle her scream of pleasure when he punched through her womb.

'God, I miss this.' She thought as she felt her stomach bulge slightly from the large intruder in her cunt. This wasn't what she came here to do; this was sort of an entrance fee she had to pay, which also served the purpose of "loosening" her up for the main attraction of the club.

The bouncer got a good grip on Smith's wide hips and started fucking her with fast, powerful strokes, drawing nine inches out before thrusting back in. He loved the feeling of fucking the young woman's cunt, even after getting stretched out by his huge prick she was still unbelievably tight. The sight of Smith's plump ass meat jiggling with each impact of his hips against her sexy rump made him fuck her hard, and tonight was no exception, as the speed of his thrust picked up.

Smith wanted to moan, to scream, but she also didn't want to attract any unwanted attention, so she settled with muffling her moans by biting her lip. She was already feeling an orgasm coming as the large man pummeled her womb. The bouncer was the first to notice the change as he felt her pussy suddenly tighten up before she started convulsing in orgasm. He let go of her hips and leaned forward, reaching underneath the cumming woman to grab her large tits and use them as handholds before fucking her even harder, pushing her hips into the table with each thrust.

No words were said as they fucked hard in the small confines of the club's back entrance. The bouncer's thrusts got shorter and harder as he felt close to cumming. Despite that, however, he fucked her for a good bit longer before he reached the end of his rope. Smith's eyes widened before they rolled back into her head as his cock expanded deep in her womb before a large flood of cum burst into her. Blast after blast of thick gooey jizz filled her hungry womb as he continued to thrust into her, making her cum again. Smith felt her stomach swell slightly from how much of his cum was poured into her cunt, some of the excess spilling out of her stretched pink lips.

Once both of them stopped cumming, they took a few moments to calm down before he pulled out of Smith's nicely fucked twat. Smith gave a soft sighed and started cleaning herself up before fixing her clothes. Not by much, as she was about get more of that treatment when she entered the club.

"I said it once and I'll say it again," Smith breathed with a blissful sigh. "This is the best way to clear away my stress.

XXXXXX

The place was called the Desert Rose. It was a strip club that basically broke every rule in the sex industry. Private dances where the "no touching" rule was basically nonexistent, sexual services offered at varying prices, magical enhancements to men and women, everything lewd and sexy within a tightly controlled environment. The whole scene was run by an Elder Devil named Lorenza, who came from South America through illegal means and carved out a place for her in Tokyo's underground sex industry, running a chain of strip clubs run by people under her employ.

Under normal circumstances Smith would've arrested and deported her ass in a heartbeat, but Lorenza had some surprisingly powerful connections in the government as well, and that was a can of worms that she didn't want to get caught up in. Furthermore, Lorenza had proved useful when dealing with another illegal liminal; a Baphomet who sought to take over the criminal underworld and turn it into a nationwide cult that worships lolis as "the master fetish". It sounded stupid, but it almost worked had Smith not turned to Lorenza for help, in return for not arresting her of course (not that Smith could if she tried. Elder Devils were very tricky people to deal with, especially the women).

Long story short, once the Baphomet was arrested and deported, Lorenza offered Smith an olive branch; in return for not going to her superiors, she'll grant Smith VIP access to her most popular club, along with free drinks and free access to her most expensive employees. For the stress-ridden and exhausted Kuroko Smith, it was the perfect place for her to unwind and drink away the burden of being a dedicated worker. She just never thought that she'd get to the point where she'd be having sex with very attractive men.

"Hello, Ms. Smith." A smooth voice greeted her as she opened the door to her VIP room. The room was lavish, just like the rest of the club, with constantly changing lights to set the mood, a plush couch with drinks on the table and soundproof walls so no one could know what each other was up to.

"Hello, Antonio." Smith nodded back with a small smile. The very attractive dark skinned man sitting on the leather chair clad in only a tightly fitting thong that barely held his large cock at bay was Antonio. He was Lorenza's right hand man and possibly fuck buddy, who had a hand in the devil's activities in Tokyo and was acting as the woman's Host.

He was also one of Smith's favorite men to have after a long week's work.

"I take it you just want the regular service?" Antonio asked as Smith sauntered up to him.

"That would be nice, yes." She answered, getting onto her knees and snapping his thong off to let his cock free. Like the rest of the workers in the club, his cock and balls were magically enhanced by Lorenza for maximum pleasure for both parties. Smith kind of thought that to be cheating, but she wasn't complaining after getting fucked by Antonio multiple times in the past. "I'm not here for anything special. Just to relieve some stress before Darling gets into another series of shenanigans."

Antonio's cock was only slightly bigger than the bouncer's, and Smith couldn't keep the eager grin off her face as she grasped the pulsing cock with both hands. She leaned in and nearly came as Antonio's musk hit her nose; it had been a long time since she smelled something so…manly. Licking her lips, Smith planted a kiss on the massive head, once again nearly cumming from how wonderful he tasted. She started planting kisses all along the long shaft until she reached Antonio's large balls and planted a kiss on each one, followed by a long, slow lick. Antonio hardly showed any emotion aside from his serene mask, though the small shudders he gave as she lavished attention on his cock sent a thrill through Smith; she really enjoyed making handsome men putty in her hands.

Turning her attention back to the head of Antonio's cock, Smith gave another kiss before sliding her lips over it and down until her mouth was stuffed full of cock. At that moment, Antonio's hands gripped her head and he thrust upwards, slipping his cock down her throat in one go. It was only thanks to the little enchantments Lorenza put up on the VIP rooms that Smith didn't even feel the slightest urge to gag.

Antonio, also knowing of his mistress's magical helping hands, pulled her head up and dislodged his cock from her throat just moment before he crammed himself back down her gullet, stuffing a few more inches in. Antonio repeated this several times, working more and more of his cock down the agent's throat until he had ten inches of his massive shaft buried in her mouth. He would've continued had Smith not tapped his thighs three times, a signal for him to stop for a moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sliding his cock out of her mouth.

"As much as I like having a giant cock stuffed down my throat, I want to savor this moment. Let me take over for a bit." Smith said.

She untied her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders before grabbing the hem of her blouse and pulling it off as well, revealing her ample tits that bounced free, completely devoid of a bra. She smirked as his cock seemingly got harder from the reveal of her tits before grabbing her breasts and wrapping them around Antonio's cock.

Smith started stroking her large breasts along Antonio's shaft, her saliva being a very effective lubricant to make it easier. Antonio groaned as Smith started to tit fuck him; she had really refined her technique since coming to the club. Smith felt her nipples harden as she used her tits to fuck the huge cock in front of her; despite their large size, her tits were a bit sensitive. She gasped as a shot of precum burst from the tip of his cock to land on his face. If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought he blew his load already with how thick it was. This only spurred Smith to stroke him faster with her tits, the sound of heavy titflesh striking Antonio's thighs audible through the room.

After a couple of minutes of this, another large dollop of precum formed on the tip of Antonio's cock as Smith worked her tits on him. When she saw it, she licked her lips and tilted her head down to run her tongue over the head, gathering up the tasty treat with relish. After she swallowed her treat, Smith leaned her head back down, took the head into her mouth and started sucking on it as she used her tits to work the shaft.

Antonio groaned as his cock throbbed and swelled up-Lorenza's magic also made him a bit more sensitive as well-as he felt himself on the verge of cumming already. Smith's eyes widened as Antonio's cock suddenly swelled up immensely before her cheeks bulged out obscenely as he came with no warning, pumping huge quantities of cum into the woman's mouth. Smith started swallowing desperately as her mouth was filled to overflowing as a flood of jizz filled her mouth. Some also exploded out of her nose as some cum was forced down her throat before she could even swallow it. For several minutes Smith frantically tried to keep up with the flood, a lot of it escaping past her lips to run down onto her breasts, giving them a nice white coating. When the flow of cum finally died down, Smith pulled her head back with a gasp.

"Oh, that's the stuff. Even better than coffee." Smith said after swallowing the cum still coating her throat. Her belly felt full enough that she definitely won't be eating any late night snacks tonight. When she looked back down at Antonio's cock, she was pleased to see that it was still rearing to go. "That was a lot of cum even for you. Were you holding back?"

"Mistress had instructed me to refrain from pleasing any other clients until you came back. She called it a little welcome back present."

"Of course she did." Smith shook her head and stood up. Once again she removed her shorts and cum soaked panties to settle around one ankle as she straddled Antonio, grasping his thick shaft and placing it against her pussy, which still tingled from her little quickie from earlier. "Well, who am I to argue a little extra cum?"

Smith lightly bit her lip as she started to sink down, Antonio's cock first pressing against the lips of her twat before slowly splitting them wide and making the woman gasp. Antonio reached up and grasped her hips to pull her down to aid in the penetration. It was slow going as Smith took just over half of the monster into her depths before he hit an obstruction, and lights danced across Smith's vision as her cervix was struck.

"Fuck, I forgot how big you are…" Smith's head fell back as she gasped out. If she still had a difficult time taking the bouncer's cock into her, then Antonio's fine shaft was something that she needed to adjust to even after a few months of dancing on his pole. It was especially harder after not taking it into her cunt for almost two months. She would need to stretch herself out again.

After taking a few minutes to adjust to his cock, Smith started to lift herself up the thick shaft, her tight channel sucking on the cock the entire way. When only the first few inches were left inside her, Smith dropped back down, the huge cockhead punching through her cervix and deep into her womb as the entirety of Antonio's cock was buried inside her, a noticeable bulge now forming in her stomach as she was filled beyond capacity. Smith's eyes widened as she sat fully impaled on his cock; even now it was still hard to believe that she could take all of that inside her.

Antonio wordlessly bucked up into Smith's tight cunt, drawing a sharp gasp from the agent. She tried to take back control as she grasped Antonio's shoulders and started to raise and lower herself, her tits bouncing delightfully in the young man's face, but Antonio jerked his hips up every time she dropped, causing stars to dance in Smith's eyes.

As her tits bounced in his face, Antonio took the opportunity presented to him and captured one of her nipples into his mouth before he started sucking on the pink nub. Smith's eyes rolled up as her sensitive nipple was getting sucked and sometimes nibbled on. This, combined with the huge cock ravaging her cunt, pushed her over the edge as she exploded in an orgasm, her juices squirting out around the thick shaft to coat Antonio's lap. When she tightened on him, Antonio grunted as he bucked up even harder as she bounced in his lap, feeling himself getting close to cumming.

Antonio was able to last for fifteen more minutes, and in that time he drove Smith into three more orgasms as he not only ravaged her cunt, but also lavished attention on her breasts with his mouth, coating them in a light sheen of saliva that glistened in the dim lighting of the room. When Smith came a fourth time, the tightness of her pussy finally got the better of the man and he felt his balls tighten up and his cock swell before a huge blast of cum burst from his prick.

"Oh god yes!" Smith cried out as her orgasm intensified from the complete filling of her womb by just the first glob of cum. The second made her stomach actually swell even more, and it continued swell as the young man came like a raging waterfall into her. As the two came, Smith grabbed Antonio's head and pulled him deep into her cleavage, muffling his grunts as he pumped her full.

As they both came down from their respective orgasms after several minutes, Smith rested her chin atop Antonio's head and sighed. "This is…the best way…to relieve stress…"

XXXXXX

"Hello, friends! Good morning!"

The next Monday following her break, Smith came to work looking like she was having the best day of her life. Her squad stared at her with blank faces as she fluttered around the agency as if she didn't look like a complete zombie just two days earlier.

"Am I missing something here?" Zombina grumbled, already annoyed by Smith's chipper attitude. "Why the hell is she so happy on a Monday morning?"

"Maybe she got a raise?" Manako suggested.

"Nah, she's not that lucky." Zombina scratched her head. "Somethin' seems different about her.

"She's positively glowing. I think something good happened to get on her break." Tionisha pointed out, smiling. "Oh, maybe she got a boyfriend!"

"Nope. That's the look of a woman who got her brains fucked out." Dopple said calmly, reclining on her long hair.

"Dopple!" Manako blushed furiously. "Don't s-say that!"

"It's true. No woman glows like that after a long weekend unless she's had a long night of fucking."

"Pfft, that's bullshit, Dopple." Zombina scoffed and went back to munching on her steak. "Who the hell is she gonna bang in her downtime? Lover boy?"

Smith hid her cheeky smile behind her coffee cup. If only they knew…

* * *

**Smith is a criminally underused character in monster musume fanfiction, especially in lemons. Figured I give the lady the attention she certainly deserves as ****she goes out to wear away her stress through some good old fucking. I just got this idea after finding this really hot picture of Smith topless (The picture is ****on the hentai world website where the story is posted under the same name. I'd post it as the story picture, but I don't think this site takes kindly to Smith's ****bare titties). Also, the outfit she's wearing is the same one she wore during her and Kimihito's "date". You know the routine; check out this and my other ****stories on the Hentai World website on Wordpress. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0)**


End file.
